Zenki's in battle stats
Summary Zenki is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a Demon God with black and red hair, red eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and his trademark fang is on the left side. Zenki is one of Chiaki Enno's guardian spirits. He has a wild and untamed nature, loving his freedom and exhibiting his free will. Zenki is generally free from moral wrong and will not bother himself with humans unless they provoke him. He is also known as the Demon God of Crimson Thunder Light in the Dark, Fighting and War. He is a guardian of Guardian Village and the Enno legacy. Zenki is also known for his funny, snarky comments, which often have him stating the obvious when the other characters fail to see the wood for the trees and generally has a big ego that expands and shrinks just as his own size. He is true to himself, but his way of saying his opinion right out in the open often gets him into fights with Chiaki and Miki Souma. A thousand years ago, humanity was in great danger at the hand of the forces of evil, the red demon Zenki descended to earth as a thunderbolt to save us. While Zenki started out as a regular demon, he was raised to the status of a Demon God, when Ozunu Enno gave him the devine powers of the Vajura, which Zenki is since then able to manifest as the Diamond Horn and Diamond Axe. Powers and Stats Name: Zenki Origin: Kishin Douji Zenki Tier: 10-B to 5-B (depends on his current form) Gender: Male Age: around 1300 years Classification: Guardian of Guardian Village and the Enno Legacy, Demon God of Crimson Thunder Light in the Dark, Fighting and War Powers and Abilities Moderate Intelligence=While Zenki can be quite smart, he is often too reckless to play out this trait, though he is able to learn how to outsmart his foe if pressured enough|-|Levitation and Flight=These two abilities are exclusive to his Ultimate Demon God, Rudra Fusion Soul and Fighting Demon God forms|-|Martial Arts=Zenki is capable of defending himself via the use of classic, Japanese Martial Arts|-|Diamond Horn=Allows Zenki to grow movable horns all over his body|-|Vajura=Allows Zenki to shoot a beam of holy light at his foes, which can blast about 1/3rd of a whole mountain Raigeka/Thunder Smash=A thunder punch, which sends Zenki's foe flying and crashing into an obstacle|-|Pluenge/Crimson Attack=A fire punch barrage|-|Hyphpudium/Gale Dragon=Creates a gust of wind that harms foes and can blow away any kind of fire Ouzilimahawk/Vajura Beam Excorcism=Quickly dashes forward with the Diamond Horn extended from his elbow and rams the foe with it|-|Tarikunua/Vajura Lightning Fang=Zenki shoots a beam with a head in it, which represents Zenki's soul/determination, at his foe a power equal to his will to defeat the foe|-|Rudra/Rudora=Zenki summons a thunderstorm and a thunderbolt/lighting strikes him, causing a huge explosion, which destroys the area of a city district, taking down both friend and foe alike Diamond Axe=This weapon allows Zenki to use the power Rudra without hurting himself|-|General Toughness=Zenki won't go down unless he received a heavy blow, that drained most of his strength|-|Super Hearing=Zenki can hear his master's voice from anywhere|-|Swift Movement=If his master calls him, Zenki will almost instantly arrive at Chiaki's side|-|Super Regeneration=If Zenki loses a body part, he can put it back on and it will work just fine again Determination=Zenki is always determined that he will definitely win|-|Super Sniffing=Zenki can sniff things over the range of an entire village|-|Aigirougi/Red Lotus Strike=Allows Zenki to shoot a flame burst at his foes, which tears a fissure into the ground and leaves a house sized crater|-|Acid Resistance=Zenki can withstand acid, though it will slowly drain his strength|-|Lava Resistance=Zenki can walk in molten magma without getting harmed by it Transformation Invulnerability/Intangibility/Recovery=Zenki can't be targeted and/or hurt while transforming and he will recover all of his health upon finishing his transformation Weaknesses: * Returns to his Chibi form if he overexerts himself * Putting a body part, which he lost, back on, will greatly drain his strength * Only dies if beheaded * He is very reckless and will often charge at foes without thinking * Zenki can't swim ** If he ends up in a lake or the sea, he will sink like a rock and drown ** If its too deep, the same goes for any other liquid than water Attack Potency: * His Chibi form has comparable strength to a human. * His Demon God and later forms are powerful enough to break boulders with his bare fists, his strongest moves could have him annihilating an entire village in an instant. * In his Ultimate Demon God and Rudra Fusion Soul forms, he can easily punch a foe straight through a planet. * In his Fighting Demon God form, he could easily end up destroying the planet by sheer accident, if he goes too far. Speed: * His normal speed is as fast as the wind, but if he runs, his movement can barely be told apart from swift teleportation ** Note that he can't actually teleport, he's just simply that fast ** Zenki could easily outrun characters as fast as DC Comic's the Flash without breaking a sweat Lifting Strength: * Regular human strength (as a Chibi) * Able to lift and throw room sized foes (other forms) Striking Strength: * Regular human strength (as a Chibi) * Able to break a building (other forms) Durability: * Regular human (only Chibi) * He won't die unless beheaded (the latter goes to all forms, including Chibi Stamina: * high ** He can fight long battles ** Even his Chibi form has great durability ** He will stay strong and keep on going until he's out of energy Range: * He can cover the range of a city district Standard Equipment: * Diamond Axe ** A Battle Axe made from holy light and thunder Intelligence: * Zenki is moderately intelligent ** He can outsmart his foes ** He will learn their weaknesses, if he's in danger of losing the fight ** His recklessness will often cause him to charge without thinking ** Zenki has a playful side Feats: * He is able to cleanse miasma by his sheer presence and can exorcize his foes by eating them * Zenki can easily impress people by showing off Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vajura * Aigirougi (Red Lotus Strike) * Rudra (Thunder) * Raigeka (Thunder Smash) Forms Chibi= The Chibi form is the first stage of Zenki's forms. In universe, humans will sometimes mistake him for a human child wearing a fancy costume, while he's in this form. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. In this stage, most of Zenki's abilities are sealed and he has only human-like strength, though he still possesses the durability to withstand a blow that could break a boulder, is fast as the wind (he could easily outrun the Flash without getting tired when Zenki runs at his maximum speed) and has super sniffing and super hearing. (he can sniff and hear over the range of a whole village) Unlike Goki, Zenki can't change his forms on his own. Zenki can only change into his next stage, the Demon God form through two means: # ...when Chiaki uses the Guardian Bracelet (a golden bracelet with magical properties) and the Vajura-On-Ark transformation spell. # ...when Zenki is extremely angry. |-|Demon God= The Demon God form is the second stage of Zenki's forms. This form is Zenki's original, unsealed form, where he is able to access almost all of his abilties besides flight, which is exclusive to his later forms in their powered up states. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. Demon God Zenki is a very reckless fighter. For close range, he mainly uses his claws and his fangs, tearing his foes apart like a wild animal, though he can also summon the Diamond Dragon (a long, golden dragon), which will then turn itself into Zenki's Diamond Axe (a golden war-axe). For long range, Zenki mainly uses his Vajura and Aigirougi moves, though he can also throw the Diamond Axe like an electrically charged boomerang. Though because of his aforementioned recklessness, he will often charge straight at his foe and attack them, no matter how powerful they are, though Zenki's motto is generally "The stronger they are, the better", so he actually searches for strong foes to prove that he's the strongest Demon God in the world. While Zenki is in this form, he can use Rudra, though it will hurt him every time he uses it and probably kill him if he uses the move too often. Zenki can only advance to his next stage, if Goki lends half of his strength to him and both Goki and Chiaki chant the Vajura-Mahar tranformation spell together. |-|Ultimate Demon God= The Ultimate Demon God form is the third stage of Zenki's forms. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. The Ultimate Demon God form retains all abilities from Zenki's Demon God form, but as Goki lend him half of his strength, Zenki is now more powerful than before. From the Ultimate Demon God form and onwards, Zenki is able to levitate and fly. He now also uses his Raigeka and Rudra more often, as the element of Light (given to him by Goki and Chiaki) empowers his natural Lightning/Thunder-elemental and Fire-elemental moves. Zenki can now use the Rudra similar to Goki using his Ultimate Protection Light, which means, while Rudra still doesn't tell friend from foe, it will now only slightly drain Zenki's energy over time instead of how it almost killed him previously, when he used it too often. Thus, Zenki becomes more resistant to elemental attacks (he now just laughs off his aforementioned native elements), he also gets way more reckless, as his ego grows along with his greater power. Like with his Chibi form, Zenki again has to ways of advancing to his next stage: # ...if Goki and Chiaki fuse with him. # ...if his friends are in grave danger and Zenki wants to defeat his foe at all costs. |-|Rudra Fusion Soul= The Rudra Fusion Soul form is the fourth stage of Zenki's forms. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. The Rudra Fusion Soul form retains all abilities from Zenki's Ultimate Demon God form, but Zenki is now fused with Goki and Chiaki, thus he retains Ultimate Demon God Zenki's body, but is now occupied by Zenki's, Goki's and Chiaki's souls and in a constant state of Rudra (Thunder), exerting a constant stream of the holy light (Vajura). While Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki might count as a powered up form of his previous one, the fact that he's a fusion of Zenki, Goki and Chiaki means, that he actually has all of their strength and is able to fly almost constantly. The fact that he is in a constant state of Rudra means that Zenki fights with the full power of Zenki, Goki and Chiaki combined and his constant Vajura allows him to simply tackle straight through his enemies. This way, he can even tear straight through a whole planet without getting harmed and is pretty much invulvernable while in this form. Though the whole Rudra Fusion Soul form comes at a heavy price. Once the battle is over, Zenki and Chiaki will faint and Goki will need to carry them to safety, using his Heavenly Shield as a levitating and ball-shaped makeshift stretcher. The three heroes will need to rest for half a day before they can go back into action. The Rudra Fusion Soul form will also be canceled once all three heroes get too tired to keep on going. Though as mentioned before, it is also possible for Zenki to reach this form via his own fierce determination. In that case, Zenki himself will go into the constant state of Rudra, though this is very reckless as it will hurt him like it hurts him in his Demon God form, thus killing him if he goes too far. Though the latter one is the only way for him to advance to his Fighting Demon God form, which only happens if he keeps on going while facing certain death to go out of his way and actively protect his friends. In the manga, Zenki advanced to his next state because Chiaki believed in him and didn't want him to die. This gave Zenki the strength to keep on going for his friends. |-|Fighting Demon God= The Fighting Demon God form is the fifth stage of Zenki's forms. Regardless of his form, Zenki is always known as Zenki. The Fighting Demon God form retains all abilities from Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul form, but now Zenki can stay in a constant state of Rudra (Thunder), exerting a constant stream of the holy light (Vajura) without Goki's and Chiaki's aid and without a golden glow effect on his body. From the point in the Kishin Douji Zenki series timeline, where Zenki gains his Fighting Demon God form, this form will be his new default form. Thus, Chiaki can directly transform Zenki from the Chibi form to this form by using the Guardian Bracelet and the Vajura-On-Ark spell. This not only makes Zenki effectively skip all of his previous forms, it also has the positive side-effect that Goki can now fight at the full power of his current form, as he doesn't have to lend Zenki half of his strength anymore. Keep in mind that both Zenki and Goki are invulvernable and intangible while they are transforming. They will also recover from any kind of damage they have received. Though they won't recover when they are forcefully being reversed into a weaker state (and only then). This paragraph counts for all of their forms. This section is currently under construction. More content will be added soon... Gallery Chibi Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki in his Chibi form. This form is vastly different from his others, as it seals most of his abilities, making him pathetically weak. In this form, even a teenage human can fling him away like a toy, but he makes this up by retaining his smartness, his toughness and great speed. Demon God Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki in his Demon God form. This is his default form, which allows him to use the elements of Thunder and Fire as well as the Diamond Axe. Zenki will get gravely injured if he uses Rudra in this form. Ultimate Demon God Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki in his Ultimate Demon God form. He can only reach this state when being empowered by Goki and Chiaki. This form makes Zenki powerful enough to punch a foe trough a whole planet. He can now also use Rudra without harming himself. Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime.PNG|Zenki in his Rudra Fusion Soul form. This form is an upgraded version of Zenki's Ultimate Demon God form, which is achieved by Zenki fusing himself with Goki and Chiaki. Fighting Demon God Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki in his Fighting Demon God form. This is his most powerful form, which he only reaches by advancing from his Ultimate Demon God form when he is especially furious and ready to fight a foe to protect his friends. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws/Ties/Stalemates: Respect Threads: References Feel free to visit Zenki's Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia article, if you want to know more about this character. Category:Backups